Zak Attack
by onhiatusbutfeelfreetofavorite
Summary: It's their off day from the Fuzion Frenzy competition, and Zak is playing video games when a certain blue haired babe comes along. Zaomi, slight Samseena. Apologies about the nerdy fandom. T for swearing.


It's Sunday, their only free day of the week. Tomorrow they run the Victim semifinals, and then some practice for Tailblazer and Rubble Alliance. Even though the latter two are racecar games, they're all stressful.

Zak has decided to unstress himself as much as possible beforehand, which means no paparazzi, no interviews, just a day in his apartment.

The whole building has been rented out for Fuzion Frenzy contestants, but the only ones in today are Naomi, Samson, and Dub.

Samson's joined him in the rec room, and they're playing some random zombie-killing video game. It's Zak's one true love, really, video games. That's how he got his kick with Fuzion Frenzy, actually, learning the strategies from similar competitive games. And this game especially, he's the master. Samson's not bad either.

"Dude, I am so kicking your ass," he says in his deep Egyptian accent.

"Yeah right! Zak-ack-attack!" And with that lovely catchphrase, he twists his player to send a stream of gunfire through a herd of zombies.

Dub, the European representative, struts in and pulls of his headphones. "Mind if I join?" He sits down anyway. Dude, this couch is way too small, certainly too small for three grown guys. Uncomfortable!

"Where's your _girlfriend_?" Zak asks sarcastically. Dub has an unrequited crush on Jet, the neighborhood whore. Well, not really, but that's what Zak and Naomi have nicknamed her.

"Out. Interviews, paparazzi, I don't know. It's so cool, how she completely embraces her fans."

"Or it's obnoxious. Either one," says Samson. Zak doesn't know the African representative too well; frankly, he's a little intimidating, with his bodybuilder muscles and deep voice.

Zak tosses Dub a controller, and he joins their game.

"I'm so good it hurts," says Dub.

"Yeah, you will," mutters Zak. Once they get to Rubble Alliance, his best game, well... It'll be fun.

But then- Zak shouts in excitement, because he's just beaten the level leaps and bounds ahead of the others. "Hah! You see that? Gamer extraordinaire, right there! Suck that, bitches!"

Dub rolls his eyes. "This game is lame."

"Well, I'm happy to take your place," says a voice from the doorway.

They turn, and Zak's jaws fall open.

It's Naomi, of course it is. But he's never seen her out of costume, with her hair down, and, well, she's gorgeous.

"H- hey."

"Hello, Zak. Samson. Dub, if you're bored, I'll give it a try."

Samson promptly cracks up. "What, you? Playing video games?"

Naomi raises an eyebrow. "I will gladly tell Geena you said that." He sobers up.

"Right, of course you can play." Zak, without taking his eyes off her, shoves Dub off the end of the couch.

Okay, okay, he's way out of her league. Literally! They live on different continents. Besides, she's older, and cooler, and way more talented, right?

And why on earth has he never noticed her before this?

She's wearing a black skirt, loose white t-shirt, and suspenders, barefoot and free of the makeup they normally have to wear for the cameras. Her hair is down, blue and reaching just past her shoulders. And, well... wow.

She tears her eyes away from his, and he realizes she's caught him staring. And that she was staring back. Well, crap.

"So I use this little spinny thing to move?"

"That's right. And this one to shoot. You've got it down pat!" says Samson.

Naomi squeezes in where Dub was sitting, between the boys. Zak shivers and realizes that Naomi's knee is touching his. Suddenly, this couch is the perfect size.

They start the next level, and it's clear immediately that Naomi knows what she's doing. She twists and shoots adeptly, killing zombies with perfect marksmanship. She, at least, belongs at an extreme sports competition like Fuzion Frenzy. She knows what she's doing on and off the screen.

Crap. Crap. He can't really be losing to a girl. Not fair.

"Oh! Oh!" Naomi twists her controller to the side. "I'll get you yet, zombie!"

By the end of the level, Naomi has beaten Samson. And Zak.

What? Not cool.

She smiles and leans back. "That was fun."

"Wow," Samson says.

"Wow," echoes Zak. "Wow."

Wow.

Maybe video games is just his _second_ true love.


End file.
